


Hitting the Showers

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After a workout, D.Va simply can't help but throw herself at two absolute godesses of the gym.





	Hitting the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Paradisio]

D.Va enjoyed a good workout, especially when she wasn’t alone. Brigitte and Pharah were there, too, giving her all kinds of things to look at.

She was in good shape herself. Her body was toned all over, and she was definitely strong for someone her size, but she was only a slip of a girl compared to those two. Both of them were tall with lean muscles showing all over their bodies. They only wore sports bras and shorts during their workout, showing off their abs.

Perspiration made their bodies gleam. D.Va would’ve gladly licked every pearl of sweat off of their muscular thighs, let alone their butts. Not only were Pharah and Brigitte buff as fuck, their bodies were just naturally beautiful.

Despite their prominent muscles, no one would’ve mistaken them for men with their broad hips, shapely asses and big tits. However, the fat bulges in their shorts might’ve made someone second-guess themselves.

Being a futanari herself and wearing a leotard to the gym, D.Va found it difficult to hide her erections during training. She had to keep her distance, lest the other two noticed her practically drooling over them.

Things came to a head when they all prepared to hit the showers. Pharah and Brigitte were joking with one another as they casually pulled their pants down. Their massive dicks virtually dropped out of their tight shorts, along with D.Va’s jaw. She just had to get a closer look at those. In fact, without her even realizing it, her body slid off of the bench she had been sitting on, crawled between the two of them unnoticed and reached for their dicks.

Surprisingly, neither of them seemed surprised, let alone angry by the advance.  
“Would you look at that… Tired of just staring, huh?”, Pharah asked, grinning down at D.Va.  
“You noticed?”, the little girl mumbled, eyes glued to the cocks on either side of her face. She caressed them tentatively with her hands. They were warm, supple, and so wonderfully big. On top of that, their smell was positively intoxicating. It was the strong and thick mixture of sweat and sex that excited D.Va beyond belief. Her own dick strained against her leotard already, and her pussy as well as her mouth were overflowing.  
“Of course we did”, Brigitte said, petting D.Va’s head gently, “but I think we all know how you can make it up to us, no?”  
“Yes”, D.Va panted, “Please let me make it up to you!”

As if she had uttered the magic word, both cocks started to swell. As the slabs of meat rose, they allowed her a better view of the ladies’ balls. Both of them sported a nice fat pair that carried the promise of big loads for anyone willing to tickle them out of them. Fortunately, D.Va was extremely willing. 

She marveled at the size of them. Her own cock was a respectable five and a half inches long, but both of them dwarfed it by comparison. Pharah’s cock was elegant. It was mostly straight, supple, only slightly curved upwards, and crowed by a bulbous glans that D.Va already looked forward to sucking. Her most prominent feature, however, was her length. D.Va had only seen the like in pornos before. She estimated it to be at least eight inches long, maybe even nine. Somehow, she doubted she could take it all, down her throat or otherwise…

Same went for Brigitte, though for different reasons. What she lacked in length, she made up in girth, which isn’t to say that her cock was short. It was still easily seven inches long. As for its thickness, D.Va’s fingers couldn’t quite touch when they closed around it. It was a rugged thing, covered in bulging veins and ending in a truly fat tip. With its distinct shape and pronounced ridge it reminded D.Va of a shovel. Suffice it to say, she wanted that thing to dig into her as soon as possible.

However, first things first. Before she started drooling hungrily, she began licking both of them from top to bottom, covering them in her excess saliva.  
“Yeah, make it nice and wet”, Pharah sighed and petted her hair. Feeling encouraged, D.Va spat on the long, brown cock, and after stroking it a few times, made a first attempt at swallowing it. She didn’t even make it halfway before it choked her.

“Nice try”, Brigitte laughed once she had pulled away and coughed, “now try this one”. That said, she grabbed D.Va’s head and shoved her dick in her mouth. What followed was essentially a face fuck. Bit by bit, Brigitte worked her way further into D.Va’s mouth. It took the little girl long enough to cope with her massive tip, but after that it went smoother, until she reached her esophagus.

D.Va started choking again, but she didn’t fight. She let Brigitte use her mouth all she liked. Getting used like that felt good.  
“So, am I just going to have to make due with your hand, or…?”, Pharah asked. Now that was a reason to fight off Brigitte! D.Va couldn’t leave her other stud dissatisfied, after all.

She even had an idea to keep both of them happy. After making another attempt at swallowing Pharah’s long dong and managing to take another inch or two, D.Va started focusing on their tips. She tried fitting both of them in her mouth at the same time, but Brigitte’s was just too large for that. Instead, she rubbed them against each other while she licked them with gusto.

Both women seemed to like this, and D.Va absolutely loved it. From time to time they would demand another stab at her mouth, but they played nice for the most part. Until…

“You know, this is nice and all, but I think we all know there is only one way this is going to end”, Brigitte said. D.Va liked the sound of that. She liked it so much, in fact, that she came a little, soiling her leotard.  
“True. The only remaining question is how you want to finish this, babe”, she said, pulling D.Va’s hair, making her look her in the eyes. “Do you want to end it on your back, like a lady…”  
“…or on all fours, like the horny little bitch you are”, Brigitte snickered.

In lieu of an answer, D.Va tore herself away from her beloved dicks and crawled into the middle of the room, swaying her hips. With her tight little tushy pointed at her studs, she pulled her leotard aside, revealing a thoroughly drenched pussy, and a cock that was, compared to their monsters, absolutely adorable.  
“As expected”, Brigitte said, smiling.  
“Mhm”, Pharah murmured, licking her lips.

Soon after, D.Va wanted to scream, but couldn’t. Brigitte’s sledgehammer of a cock was stretching her pussy like nothing had ever done before, while Pharah forced her way down her throat mercilessly. Breathing was difficult, but Brigitte’s strong thrusts gradually shoved D.Va further down Pharah’s shaft inadvertently.

As exhausting and slightly painful as it was, it was about as heavenly as D.Va could imagine. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of those gorgeous dicks filling her up. She liked the way Brigitte’s cock completely filled her up, and the prospect of taking every inch of Pharah excited her, not to mention the thick aroma of sex that threatened to choke her just as much as the Egyptian dick in her throat.

True bliss was achieved when her lips, the ones on her face, and the ones between her thighs, got smacked by swinging balls simultaneously. Brigitte and Pharah were both all the way inside her, and D.Va melted. Her mind went blank, and all she could do was enjoy the ride. The powerful cocks inside her supported her while their owners took their pleasure from her as if she were nothing but a sex toy.

Both bulls started panting and moaning more and more loudly, until they reached their limits. Whether they had timed it perfectly on purpose or if it was just a coincidence, D.Va couldn’t tell, but both of them came simultaneously while roaring loudly. Her pussy was flooded, as was her throat, but not for long. Both of them yanked their dicks out to plaster her body in jizz. Brigitte covered her tight little ass and back while Pharah painted her face with the hot stuff. All the while, D.Va smiled blissfully, and her own cock spewed semen all over the tiled floor.

She spent the next couple minutes zoning in and out of consciousness. When she came to fully and tried to stand up, her knees buckled under her. Luckily, Brigitte was there to catch her.

The two of them had fully stripped in the meantime.  
“Have you been waiting for me?”, D.Va asked, sounding exhausted.  
“Of course”, Brigitte told her and helped her out of the mess that was her leotard. “We’ll need you in there for round two, after all”.  
“Pardon?”. D.Va didn’t trust her ears.  
“Why are you surprised?”, Pharah asked, “Did you plan on leaving without letting me have a go at your little pussy?”. She was already rubbing her long member.

Both women guided D.Va to the showers. Walking in-between them, she felt even smaller than before. Both of them groped her butt, making her squeak. She couldn’t believe she was going to get another round of that. Nor could she believe that her own cock was already hard again in anticipation. Life was good sometimes.

“So, how do you feel about anal?”, Brigitte asked casually. D.Va looked at her, biting her lip. She had never given it a try, but there was no way she would tell them no.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following image:
> 
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3225913


End file.
